


To Beep Perchance to Dream

by Draycevixen



Series: Autogenesis [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even little model Cortinas can have dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Beep Perchance to Dream

"What the fucking hell are you doing?"

"Hello Guv, wasn't expecting to see you here. Thought I'd stop by and visit the ki—models."

"Never mind all that. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like you've lost your bloody mind."

"More than possible."

"Still didn't answer my question. Why exactly are you running up and down an empty warehouse holding a model Cortina—"

"Sammy."

"—Sammy, right, up over your head?"

"I think he wants to be a plane."

"Have you been taking drugs because if you have—"

"I sometimes open the smaller entrance door set into the big doors at the back and sit and watch the canal—"

"Writing sappy arsed poetry no doubt."

"Sammy always comes and joins me when he hears a plane overhead and parks and watches it fly over. Then he makes these sad little beeping noises. So, I think he wants to grow up to be a plane. So I run around with him over my head like this and he makes little plane engine noises."

"Only your kid would be born to the glory of being a Cortina and want to be a plane instead."

"I've always dreamed of the impossible, so why should Sammy be any different?"

"Thought you always wanted to be a copper?"

"I have."

"Right then. Have you eaten yet?"

"That's it? You're not going to take the opportunity to take the piss out of me?"

"Perhaps if _you_ wanted to be a plane... you don't, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, because giving you a plane ride would probably give me a bloody hernia."

"Awwww, it's so sweet of you to consider it."

"Don't push your luck, Tyler. I just meant Sammy's a kid and kids have all kinds of dreams that'll never come true."

"You've said a mouthful. I'll just lock up and—"

"So if you've always wanted to be a copper what did you mean by your _impossible dream?_"

"I meant more personal stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Like wanting someone you can't have so badly you can taste it, that you ache for them, that—"

"I've warned you about Tina, you lay one finger on her—"

"I wasn't thinking about Tina."

"Right then, see to it that it stays that way... So who were you thinking about?"

"Doesn't matter, he's so bloody oblivious it'll never happen, would probably kill me just for thinking about it."

"We all have our impossible dreams. I wanted to be a doctor when I was a nipper. No way I was going to university, what with my background. Played doctor often enough though... I wonder whatever happened to Kathy Harris, she moved away down South somewhere with her parents— Hang on a minute, _he?_"

"Slip of the tongue, Guv, forget it."

"Is it Chris? Because if it is—"

"Christ, no, like I said, just forget it."

"Is it Ray? The two of you seem to hate each other enough to be a couple."

"Now you've cracked it. I like to write his name all over my desk files, putting a little heart over the "I" in Carling— Of course it's bloody not Ray, I—"

"Just tell me it's not Litton."

"I'd choose life-long celibacy first. I'm parked around the corner so I'll see you back at the station. If you ever get your stethoscope out again, let me know."

"What was that? Tyler? What did you say? Get you skinny arse back here Tyler. _Tyler!_"  
.


End file.
